


What Happened?

by CasBeMine



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasBeMine/pseuds/CasBeMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick felt a little beat down, but he looked at the cabinets across from him. "We were so happy, and in love."<br/>"And stupid" Chad added.<br/>"I don't even know why I cheated.. It was just in the moment."<br/>"Well maybe you shouldn't live 'in the moment' if that's when you decide to cheat."<br/>"The problem was, I wanted to live in the moment with you.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened?

Chad sat at the table swirling the wine in his glass, it always fascinated chad that he couldn't get drunk no matter how much he drank. It was also a curse, because he wanted to get drunk and forget everything. That was reserved for the living, something that was ripped away from him. Chad already knew that he wouldn't be good with God. He liked to think that even if he didn't believe in a higher being, and he was gay, that he would still be accepted into heaven. If anything, he was stick in a weird limbo, purgatory state. He didn't get the freedom that you would think a spiritual being would have, he was tied to the house. The house that had a variety of other spiritual being that most of then he didn't even want to talk to. Chad never was the social type, he didn't like to over socialize, which helped with the fact that he didn't get along with most people. Patrick has always been different. He was the only man that he fell in love with and can put up with. The only man that he would settle down with. They were in love during the honeymoon stage of the marriage, like everyone at that time, but with everything good there is always an end. Just like the Harmon's, they moved in because Chad found Patrick cheating in their small studio apartment. Chad wanted to leave of him, but he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough to leave Patrick, and go through that whole process. So when Patrick tell him that would stop cheating if they move, Chad knew that it would only be a few months before he was at it again. They will be happy for a few months before he cheated again. He could do anything for just a few months of happiness. If only had said no, he wouldn't have died, if he just left him. There was a lot of what ifs that were said in the house, and really everyone just needed to come to peace with the fact that their decisions lead up to their death. Or in most of the people in the house, it was Tates decision that resulted in their death.  
While caught up in this thought, Chad didn't realize that he was allowing everyone to see him. Which was a rare occurrence, and that being said, Patrick found his way to him. They haven't talked in a while, Chad wanting to 'just be friends' after they died, and Chad just watched him squirm as he tried to find someone in the house that would sleep with him. Everyone denied him, considering that Patrick and Chad where the only gay people in the house. Which only fueled Patrick's want for Chad. He tried talking, apologizing, everything really.. But it didn't work. Chad wasn't that easy.  
Patrick had already pulled up a chair next to Chad, when Chad stop reminiscing on everything, he looked at Patrick. "Looks like you found me." He said, almost teasing him.  
Patrick just smiled, thinking that Chad forgave him. Looking at the smaller male, "I guess I have, what made you allow me to see you today?"  
"To be honest... I was just thinking about things, and I let my guard down."  
Patrick just smiles, "remember our old apartment?"  
Of course Chad did, but the first thing that did come to mind when he did think about that, was Patrick cheating on him when he thought he was at work. "Yes, the same one that you cheated on me countless times, then promised that you wouldn't cheat on me again if we came here"  
Patrick looks cabinets across from him, feeling beat down. "We were so happy, and in love."  
"And stupid" Chad added.  
"I don't even know why I cheated.. It was just in the moment."  
"Well maybe you shouldn't live 'in the moment' if that's when you decide to cheat."  
"The problem was, I wanted to live in the moment with you.."  
"Well look at how that turned out. We are both dead, and forever stuck in this house."  
"That was Tates fault that we are both dead."  
"Speaking of people I hate, how is Tate? Are you fucking him too? Seems like you two were getting cozy the last time I saw you together."  
"I'm not with Tate, I didn't even sleep with him. He came into me when he tried to make us disappear remember?"  
"I don't even like talking to that psychopath. I don't want to become friendly with the man that killed me."  
"You're still the same Chad."  
Chad turned to face him, his arms crossed across his chest. "What does that mean?"  
Patrick laughed at how defensive he got. "You just haven't changed, you are still the Chad I fell in love with."  
"That is where you are wrong Patrick. I am not the same, because I am not going to come back crawling back to you." Chad said, then disappears from sight.


End file.
